Duy Tran and Jessi Becker evaluated the targeting signals in GalNAc-Ts that direct these enzymes to the Golgi and then retain them in the Golgi. This work was recently published. Nadine Samara and Amy Fernandez studied the structural basis for GalNAc-T substrate specificity using X-ray crystallography.In collaboration with the Ten Hagen lab, Nadine Samara studied the structural basis for enzyme-substrate specificity of two splice variants of pgant9. This work was recently published. We have a collaboration with Henrik Clausen in Denmark on the role of GalNAc-T11 in early mouse development. We also have a collaboration with J.A. Kuivenhoven, in the Netherlands on GalNAc-T2 and metabolism.